


Chapter 3- Unbreakable

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chapter 3- Unbreakable

Dean had no idea how long he held you like that, pulled up against him. What he did know, however, is that you were exhausting yourself. Letting out a small sigh, he looked down at you. He barely knew you, but you didn’t deserve this. “Cas!”

You jumped at the sound of his voice cutting through the silence. Moving slightly, you looked up at him, your eyes red, and puffy. Swallowing, you sat up and wiped your cheeks. When you saw the state of his shirt, you cringed. “I’m so sorry…” You told him, motioning to the extremely dark, wet spot on his chest.

He gave you a small smile. “You never got to mourn, did you?” He asked you quietly. You shook your head, flashing to how fast things seem to happen after that night. Even on down nights, when everything was quiet, you’d never let yourself cry. You had forced yourself to focus on surviving, and your group. Everyone else came first.

Cas appeared moments later, looking between the two of you. “Is everything alright, Dean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No, it’s not,” Dean told him as he stood up. “Help her get some sleep. Some _real_, decent sleep. She needs it.” He told the angel before looking at you. “I’ll go talk to Mom.”

“I’m sorry about that. I’ll apologize when I don’t look like, well…._this_.” You gave a half hearted chuckle and motioned to your face.

He smiled softly. “She’ll understand.” Dean nodded, waiting for Cas to knock you out. He pulled your shoes off and tucked you in. Cas simply watched. “You’re growing fond of her.” He stated. “Is that wise?”

Turning, Dean’s face was serious. “She just spent however long sobbing in my chest over the loss of her long time boyfriend. She never got a chance to mourn his death, Cas. I’m giving her some peace.” He told him. “She’s been through a lot.” He explained, turning to leave your room.

The door shut quietly behind him, Cas being left to watch over you. His blue eyes watched your eyes move side to side behind your eyelids, and he wondered if Gabriel would rip you away from Dean. You’d be forced to mourn the loss of him as well, in a different way. His jaw clenched as he snapped away, now on the hunt for his brother.

* * *

Mary looked up when Dean finally came out, all but jumping out of her seat at the sight of his shirt. “Oh my God! I didn’t mean to make her cry.” She felt terrible.

He held up his hands. “It’s okay, mom.” His tone was gentle. “It turns out that it just brought up some memories.” She furrowed her brows, and he sighed. “I’m only telling you so she doesn’t have to keep repeating it, okay?”

“Is she okay?” Sam asked, concerned. 

Licking his lips, he thought how to start. “Have a seat.” He motioned, sitting as well. Negan looked like he was only listening to have the information, not because he truly cared. “Y/N was with her boyfriend a long time. They started dating their senior year in high school, and lasted all through college.” He began, swallowing. “She used to surprise him sometimes. Dressing sexy for him when he got home. Well, she was all dolled up one night, and he came home- bitten. She thought that it looked like it was getting infected. Y/N sent him to the hospital, deciding to clean up, and she would join him. That was the last time she saw him.” His voice was quiet. “She never got to mourn. I had Cas help her get some real sleep. I could tell that she needed it, even though she slept last night. I doubt it was as restful as she would like us to believe.”

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments, Dean assuming that Cas had left. Sam spoke up. “This morning, she looked like I’d just given her the world when I told her there was coffee.” He told them. “Said that I had no idea what it meant to her. I guess that we really never stopped to think how different things are over there.”

Negan sighed. “Boo _fucking _hoo.” He shrugged. “You take what you fuckin’ need.” To him, it was simple. “You learn to live with shit that you didn’t really need. So she can’t prance around in skimpy clothes for her boyfriend anymore, you move on.” Getting up, he stormed off towards his own room, his own issues bubbling to the surface.

Dean held his hands up. “I’m _not _about to go after the psycho…”

Sam gave him a bitchface. “I wasn’t about to suggest that you do.”

“I’ll go,” Mary spoke up, making both her boys look over at her, shocked. “What? He might open up to me more than to you._ Something’s _bothering him.”

“You aren’t doing this because he looks like dad, are you?” Dean asked, somewhat creeped out by that.

She chuckled and got up. “No, Dean, I’m not. There’s no one like your father.”


End file.
